Count Dooku
Count Dooku, known as See0(_)(\)7 6)(_)0(\) in Freegian and is real name Nick is a fondly remembered character in the Miiverse GEOAdventures. Description He was an astute sith Lord, wise, powerful, most of all evil. He harnessed the power of the darkside and used it to meet his own goals, or to win over people. Count Dooku was a master of manipulation a Sith Lord who earned the right to his name. Graduon, GEOs nickname from Count Dooku stems from GEOs comparison to Dooku to a similar villain from the Sonichu universe. Graduon is known for having his own character archetype. Basically Graduon villains are either have very few underlings or are one man armys who deal with their opponents through gossip and manipulation rather then direct combat. Origins GEO and Graduon went in a alliance group for quite some time. They were great friends who looked out for each other. Graduon would be the person who gave GEO the greatest advice of his life, "You should get real estate in the Wii Sports Clubs." Graduons advice led to the most prominent sagas of the Miiverse GEOAdventures. WSC Freege went on its merry way conquering communtities having dual ownerships with Morimoto in the like. [[GEO] would soon get Graduon The South East Britain community that would be the start of a conquest that would soon become the entirety of the UK. The alliance was still very strong and Freege even shared intrigue with Graduon on Bigleys plan to conquer part of Britain from him. The war in Madeira would be basis of a turning point of GEOs relations with Graduon. The war in Madeira sapped away GEOs trust in his traditional alliances and ideological disagreements with Graduon exacerbated the situation. This would come at a climax when GEO proclaims Denning as his heir. Axis Alliance Arc Graduon was nothing short of livid about GEOs decision for a heir. Taking various measures that caught GEO by suprise. It is at this point that Graduon begins the role his archetype is known for. Graduons first and most damaging maneuver is by spreading rumors that Freege consists solely of alts. Graduon successfully convinced many friends of his about this causing much damage to GEO who had to prove they were not alts. Graduon next appeared in PEIC trying to manipulate Denning into betraying Freege. Little did GEO know that Denning was successfully persuaded on the condition he attack Freege when his main targets were done. Graduon also appeared at various battlefields to humorous reactions. One particularly funny reaction from Graduon was from Boogies Georgia campaign which Freege heavily aided. Despite Boogie being in charge of the campaign and instigating it Graduon directly attacks Freege for it and says, "My master will never forgive Freege for this treachery!" This would later be a meme between GEO and friends. Resignation regarding the Sith Empire Graduon would eventually come to resign from his post as leader of the Sith Empire. Of course, Freege saw a prime opportunity to take the commuities without directly fighting Graduon. Graduon would officially resign declaring the people he put in charge of his territorys as their new owners. Freege disregarded this and took each individual community. Graduon took offense to this and had a comic relief conversation with GEO in ITA Centre one of his major areas. GEO denies directly fighting Graduon and the conversation is at a stand still. Graduon gives up on the effort and leaves. Freeges acquisition of the United Kingdom was apparently a deep offense to Graduon. So much so that Graduon directly fought Freege for once, albeit barely. GEO would apparently on spite put Skelter in charge of one of the communities on his behalf. Graduon lies dormant for much of this time. TFAO Alliance Graduon would later return in the TFAO Alliance era. Graduon is shown to consider Owen a good friend but disassociates himself with the TFAO Alliance when he finds out GEO was aligned with the alliance. At this point Graduon makes various maneuvers against GEO. Graduon would first start by making various posts in Maryland designed to manipulate GEO. GEO saw through this and mildly ignored him. Graduon runs for a position in Ducks Miiverse cabinet. This is however foiled by MO with his new contingency alt running in the race. All the Freege members rig the election by all voting for him. Graduons loss results in a intense 8 post rant on why Freege must be stopped. Graduon then deletes it realizing the optics of what he is doing. GEO would later message Graduon in a message titled, "Deepest Felicitations Count Graduon." This title would later be the basis of a classic Freegian expression. This private message would be a very intense confrontation of GEO and Graduons ideological differences and personal beliefs towards each other. Another being a irredentist stunt when he trys persuading GEO to let him own London again. With GEOs general apathy to the offer Graduon turns to his friend Owen: another important landowner in the TFAO Alliance. Owen accepts, despite not owning the community. When its clear Graduon is claiming ownership of the area he is stopped by the Freege garrison. GEO would get Owen to disavow his previous response to Graduon. Soon after GEO posts his private messages on the TFAO Discord Server. Skelter reveals a completely different narrative. Eventually various other TFAO members post their conversations and its revealed that Graduon tried playing them against each other. Soon, Graduon would return to his good friend Owen for help again but Owen knew what Graduon was up to this time and told him to stop asking him for help. Graduon, realizing he was not going to military aid he needed to exact his other plans leaves the Miiverse battlefield somewhat peacefully. Return Graduon returns. With Miiverse Domination being the furthest thing from his mind, Graduon shows a much nicer disposition. It is at this point that Graduon shifts from dangerous antagonist to friendly protagonist. The two reflect on their life and the like. Their communication aided by Discord. Graduon frequently enters voice chats to the excitement of GEO. Three Way Rivalry Throughout the GEOADventures that take place on Miiverse GEO was not Graduons only rival. HH was not only a rival to Graduon but also a rival to GEO and this made for a three way rivalry. Of the two rivals GEO had Graduon was always seen as the more competent and more dangerous rival. Graduon was also seen as a higher risk higher reward rival relative to the calm and usually forgiving HH. Each member of this Three way rivalry also followed a different political ideology. GEO being a Fascist, Graduon being a Liberal and HH being a Conservative. Unlike GEO, Graduon and HH are both Texans. HH was initially a friend of GEO but GEOs close alliance with Denning slowly foiled this. In addition, GEO was annoyed with HHs dismay for his Fascist beliefs which was the basis for why he made Denning his heir for the time. Eventually HH became a full fledged enemy when his allies the Triforce Alliance all try fighting Freege at once. After gradually losing to Freege HH eventually makes a mega alliance that initially nearly overwhelms Freege but it gets a mega alliance of its own in the form of the TFAO that defeats HH once again. Graduon usually was never a direct combattant a oponent always in the shadows making just as effective moves against his oponents